A Kiss
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: After a date with Robin, Regina receives a kiss (or two). Fluff! And slightly based on possible spoilers.


_**A/N: A cute little ficlet slightly based on the spoiler pics of 3x22 and some cute things I was discussing with a friend! Enjoy!**_

* * *

They came to a stop in front of her front door and Regina drew in her bottom lip between her teeth, suppressing a smile but only for a moment before she turned to face him, a wider smile taking over her lips. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

He smiled back at her, a warm twinkle in his soft brown eyes. "As did I."

Her stomach flipped excitedly as he started to lean in. It wasn't their first kiss and it certainly wouldn't be their last but it made her feel like a young girl again. She had only known him for a little while but she already could feel there was something special about him. She hadn't felt like this for another since Daniel. Even the little romantic trysts she had before, with Graham for example, didn't make her feel like this.

She knew her heart, wherever Robin had safely hidden it, was probably beating wildly at this very moment.

His rough yet gentle hand came to rest against her cheek, drawing her to him and their lips met in a sweet kiss. It only lasted for a few glorious seconds, neither of them wanting to get carried away in front of the small boy who was standing behind his father.

Not wanting to completely part from each other yet, their foreheads touched intimately and they both let out a contented sigh.

They shared a smile as their eyes met once they finally parted and he brushed a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear and despite herself she felt her cheeks flush. She could not remember the last time she was treated with such care and adoration or the last time she was looked in the way he was looking at her now.

They were broken apart of their intimate moment by the sound of a yawn coming from Roland. Robin dropped his hand and turned to face his son with a chuckle.

"Are you tired, Roland?"

Roland nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Yes, papa."

Robin looked regretfully back to Regina who was watching them both affectionately. "I do believe its time for us to bid goodnight."

Regina nodded. "Yes, of course." Regina smiled as she knelt down to get on Roland's level. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Roland. I loved spending time with you tonight."

Roland blinked at her sleepily and then smiled, moving past his father's legs and moving towards her with arms open.

Regina opened her arms, fully expecting a hug but as he drew closer he reached out his hands, placed them on both her cheeks and then pressed a quick, sloppy kiss to her lips.

Regina's brow shot up as Roland grinned brightly at her and above them Robin was trying to stifle his laughter.

"What was that for?" She asked the boy, a smile crossing her lips.

"Papa does that because he likes you...I like you too!"

Regina felt a sudden thickness in her throat and let out a breath as she ushered Roland into her arms, holding him gently against her chest. "Thank you, Roland." She murmured against his hair, placing a soft kiss there. "I like you too."

Her eyes drifted up to Robin to see him watching them with such joy in his eyes and she realized that was what she had been feeling all night. For once in a very long time, and despite all that was happening with her wicked sister, Regina was truly happy.

She couldn't believe she had almost given this up, again, because of her fear.

After a few more seconds, Roland began to squirm against her and she let him go, smiling at him and placing another kiss to his forehead before standing up.

"Papa?" Roland returned back to his father and lifted his arms up and Robin smiled at him and scooped him up into his arms. Roland yawned again and then rested his head against his father's shoulder, blinking sleepily.

"I hope to do this again." Robin said as he looked back at her. "Perhaps just the two of us next time."

Regina smiled warmly. "I would like that."

A just as warm smile crossed his lips and he leaned in once again to gently brush his lips against hers. "Goodnight, your Majesty."

Smirking up at him affectionately she answered softly, "Goodnight, thief."

They both glanced down at Roland who was now almost sound asleep and then shared one more look before Robin stepped off the porch and headed down the path.

Regina let out a soft sigh as she watched them go. He paused just at her gate to wave once more and she waved back and then he disappeared down the road.

Regina shook her head, smiling to herself and then went inside.


End file.
